


Break up

by naniroftw



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Angst, Break Up, Closeted Castiel (Supernatural), Closeted Dean Winchester, Coming Out, F/M, Friends to Lovers, Friendship, Internalized Homophobia, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-17 00:54:29
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 528
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28840464
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/naniroftw/pseuds/naniroftw
Summary: “You are an excellent boyfriend.” Lisa says. Dean blinks confused. Again not what he expected, Lisa even looks sincere, no sarcasm leaking through the words. “And Castiel Novak is a very lucky man.”In my head lives this all human AU story when Cas and Dean are neighbours, close friends. Dean’s a womanizer mechanic, living the small town life and Cas is a nerdy engineer, who is absent a lot, Christian and married. Both would laugh at the idea of something romantic between them until Lisa breaks up with Dean for 22nd time and puts the idea in his head. I have total amount of zero free time to write so that’s what I got
Relationships: Castiel/Dean Winchester, Lisa Braeden/Dean Winchester
Kudos: 33





	Break up

**Author's Note:**

> This drabble is inspired by BBC's series Sherlock, season 2 episode 1 when RandomChick#143 dumps John Watson  
> Also not beta'd - so sorry for any errors I've left

Dean is good at ducking. Avoiding flying objects. Getting himself out of harm’s way. Those skills have helped him survive some fights against opponents with significant physical advantage. Those are the skills he thought he’d need tonight. Ditching dinner organised by his girlfriend for her uptight yoga friends was not a smart move. But that New Age-y crowd really isn’t his scene and he could not resist a bit of temptations. Therefore he expected a scandal. Expected yellin. Things to be thrown. This, right here, is not what he expected.

“You know what?” Lisa stares at him with a sour resigned face “My friends are all wrong about you.”

“Liz, please,” Dean is ready to beg. Some begging is always helpful when the ladies get mad. “I know I am a shitty boyfriend sometimes-”

“No,” she cuts him off, the edge in her voice could cut skin. “You are an excellent boyfriend.” He blinks confused. Again not what he expected, Lisa even looks sincere, no sarcasm leaking through the words. “And Castiel Novak is a very lucky man.”

“What?” The gearbox in Dean’s head stops with a clunking noise. 

“You’re so devoted to him.” Lip quivering, the tears in her eyes dangerously close to falling, Lisa toes the line to hysteria. “You’d do anything for him. It’s endearing, really.” 

“Liz, please,” Dean knows he’s repeating himself but thinking and reasoning are kind of out of order right now. “You know Cas travels a lot and it’s not often he’s here. I had to see him. But I’ll make it up to you I promise. Just tell me what you need and I’ll do it.”

“Don’t make me compete with Castiel Novak!” Lisa wipes her eyes. Things are not looking good.

“Liz, he’s my best friend. You don’t need to compete with him, I promise.” 

“Dean, I am 32, I have a 10 year old kid, I need someone who’d be there when I need him.”

Dean and Lisa have done this so many times, for different reasons. For the last decade they’ve been together on and off again. There always was something stopping them to go all the way in one direction or the other. Dean’s inability to stay monogamous. Lisa’s troubles with her ex. Dean’s affection for Ben. Lisa’s horrible ways with money. Dean’s emotional unavailability. Pick your choice. So the pendulum is once more swinging in favor of a break up.

“I am there when it matters,” Dean’s head is getting hotter by the minute. “I was there when Ben needed to go to the hospital. I was there when you were about to lose your house. I was there to kick out your dickhead of an ex who was threatening both of you, guys.”

“And I forever will be grateful for that, but Dean, look at me and say you love me,” she fixes him with sorrowful eyes and Dean’s words stick in his throat. “Tell me you wouldn't rather be with Castiel right now.”

There’s only so much lying Dean’s willing to do. He remains silent.

“That's what I thought,” Lisa opens the back door. There is nothing left to say. Dean walks out.


End file.
